smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Felipe D' Smurfayette (The Devereaux Story)
'Felipe D' Smurfayette '''is a main character in StormieCreater's Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is a skilled swordsman and Spiro's cousin. He speaks with a French accent. History Felipe was born in the Isle of Salem with Spiro. While they were still Smurflings, the Bloody Rain came to the Isle and took their family away. Spiro felt like he could trust no one, while Felipe felt confidence through his loss. He told himself that things would try to get better and convinced Spiro the same. They both met Eska, Benny, Britze, and Bash the following year. Personality Felipe is an optimist and charismatic Smurf who never gives up. He tries to find the bright side of things and also likes to charm the Smurfs around him. He is also a flirt and loves getting attention from ladies, especially Smurfette. He acts courteous, charming, and also polite to the charming ladies around him. Despite this, Felipe is a genuinely kindhearted person, willing to go beyond measures to cheer up his fellow friends. Relationships Spiro Smurf Spiro is his cousin. Throughout their years, Felipe has tried to help him get over his depression, and stuck by him. After Spiro did, the two still remain close. Eska Devereaux Eska and Felipe are friends. They tend to get along well, and gave each other nicknames. Felipe calls Eska his "mon ami" much like he does with his other friends. Benny Smurf Benny is Felipe's friend. He respects his boundries and appreciates him as a friend. Bash Smurf The two are friends, and are second best friends due to the similarities in warfare. Britze Smurfette Britze is another of his friends. Due to his courteous acts making her nervous, he is easy on her and treats her with respect. The Smurfs Felipe respects Papa Smurf and his rules, as he tries to follow them. He admires Smurfette and her beauty and wishes to woo her someday. One sign of him trying to woo her was in "The Love Hug" when he kissed her hand. Gargamel and Azrael Felipe hates Gargamel and Azrael as much as the other Smurfs do, but then accepts Gargamel in "Garmageddon" when he is turned into a blue Smurf and accepted into the village The Red Smurfs He also despises the red Smurfs as well. Others Felipe fought the Smurfelli clan in "The Lost Smurfs" believing they kidnapped Clumsy, but then accepted them into the village later on. He also wooed his female counterpart, Felette, in "Eska vs. Ezra" even admitting he was in love with her. Appearance Felipe is a slender Smurf with blue skin, white hat, dark grey bunny ears, and small mustache. He wears an orange shirt, a brown belt that goes around his right shoulder connecting to another around his waist, white pants, yellow shoulder pads with tassles, and dark green gloves. Voice Actor * Felipe will be played by Rob Paulsen, who played many various roles, including Yakko from ''Animaniacs. Trivia * Felipe is the second Smurf to have a French accent. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:French accents Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:Sword users Category:Original character creations